Where There's Love, There's Hope
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Logan for the longest was lost. He had no memories of who he is or where he belonged. That is, until he meets Professor Charles Xavier. A complete stranger who showed him that he didn't have to run. That he had a place at his home, but maybe also in his heart.


**I really love this pairing but there's more Magneto and Professor Xavier pairings so I had to write one of my own. Here's the first chapter, remember to leave a review. Thank you.**

 _Prologue: Who Am I?_

For fifthteen years he been searching. Searching for something he has no idea of what. His mind is just a empty space, and it fuels his aggressive attitude. Day by day, week by week remembering nothing but his name from a pair of dog tags. Each year he jumped from job to job, the type of job he could be able to use his unique abilities. It was in his first month that he found out from a one night stand that he was a mutant. His metal claws came out when the girl's husband came home and that wasn't a pretty ending. He escaped of course, now he wondering the outskirts of Canada with a trailer hooked from his old truck. His new job content of cage fighting at a bar in Laughlin City.

"Don't hit him in the balls."

The opponent fighter looked at the cage referee. "You said anything goes."

"Anything goes, but he'll take it personal."

The bell rung, the opponent lung at the large black hair man. To only get get flipped on his back. The short hair opponent got up and lunged again, delivering hard blows after another. The larger fighter threw a punch to his opponent's side. He glared and aimed a punch towards the other fighter's testicle.

"You idiot!" The man growled animalistic before knocking him out cold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's winner and still King of the Cage, the Wolverine."

At a bar a young girl with brunette hair was watching the fight before the bar tender caught her attention. "You want something new, honey? Or are you sticking with water?"

She ignored the bar tender when he removed his tip jar when the winner of the fight sat on a stool next to her . "l'll have a beer."

 _ **Ellis lsland, once the arrival point**_

 _ **for American immigrants,**_

 _ **is opening its doors again.**_

 _ **Preparations are nearly completed**_

 _ **for the United Nations World Summit.**_

 _ **The event promises to be the largest**_

 _ **single gathering of world leaders in history.**_

 _ **Leaders will discuss issues ranging from**_

 _ **the world's economy and weapons treaties,**_

 _ **to the mutant phenomenon**_

 _ **and its impact on our world stage.**_

 _ **American legislators contend**_

 _ **that debate over mutant issues**_

 _ **should be the primary focus of what is,**_

 _ **on the surface at least, a diplomatic affair.**_

Watching the news was interuppted when the fighter that lost stood behind his former oppenonet. "You owe me some money."

He lowered his head, always someone that's a sore loser. "Let's not do this." He knew what was coming

The loser fighter glared. "No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it."

He closed his yellow-hazel eyes. "Come on, this isn't worth it."

"l know what you are."

He was really losing his patience. "You lost your money. You keep this up, you lose something else."

The girl was watching and her brown eyes widened when she saw the man lung. "Look out!"

He turned and grabbed his former oppenonet and pinned him to the bar. Ignoring the fact that the bartender was aiming a shotgun at him.

"Get outta my bar, freak!"

He growled before turning to head out of the bar. He was getting tired of this place anyway. He got in his truck and started to drive away. While he was driving he was thinking about his life, it's not the best. It does feel lonely, it's exhusting to face humans that judge before they even know him. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a noise coming from the back of his truck. He got out and looked in his trailer before looking in the hatch he got hooked to the trailer. He pulled a cover off to find the young girl from the bar.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

She looked up and looked sheepishly. "l'm sorry. l needed a ride. l thought you might help me."

He frowned before narrowing his eyes. "Get out!"

"Where am l supposed to go?"

He threw the cover back over before heading back to the truck. "l don't know."

She looked at the older man in disbelief. "You don't know or you don't care?"

He opened the driver's door and sneered. "Pick one."

"l saved your life!"

He chuckled as he got in the truck. "No, you didn't."

He started to drive away but somehow felt bad for leaving the girl. So he stopped, he started driving again when the girl took seat in the passenger seat.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?"

He ramanged through the glove department before tossing his young passenger a bar.

It was quiet for a few minutes before the girl spoke up. "l'm Rogue." she didn't get a response so she peeked over and looked at the tags around his neck. "Were you in the army? Doesn't that mean you were in the army?" he hid the tags in his shirt and continued driving. So she looked around and noticed the make shift bedroom in the back. "Wow!"

He glance at the girl before returning his eyes to the road. "What?"

"Suddenly my life isn't bad."

He glared at the girl and made way to pull over. "lf you prefer the road..."

She shook her head with a forced a smile. "No! lt looks great. lt looks cosy."

Out of the corner of his eye he seen her shiver. "Put your hands on the heater." he went to help her but she pulled away with fear in her eyes. He sighed heavily. "l'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

"lt's nothing personal." she turned her head and looked out of the foggy window. "lt's just when people touch my skin, something happens."

He raised a eye brow. "What?"

She shrugged as she continued to look out the window. "l don't know. They just get hurt."

He quickly understood that it was a sore subject. "Fair enough."

She turned her head and looked at the man driving before looking at his hands on the wheel. "When they come out, does it hurt?"

He responded without taking his eyes off the road. "Every time." since she was asking questions he had some of his own. "So what kind of a name is Rogue?"

"l don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?"

Touch e. He looked over at the girl before looking back at the road. "My name's Logan."

"Marie." the way she said Logan knew that she prefers Rogue. "You should wear your seat belt."

Logan scrowled before sneering. "Look, kid, l don't need advice on..."

Out of nowhere a tree fell in the road causing the truck to hit it head on. Throwing Logan out of the windshield. He got up a bit dazed before he stumbled over to his damaged truck.

"Kid, are you all right?"

Rogue tried to unbuckle her seat belt but it wouldn't budge. "l'm stuck!"

Logan went to help but stopped when a odd, unfriendly sent hit his nose. He snarled just as a man cloaked in fur with light brown-blondish hair lept from the woods and pounced on him. He was tooken by surprise and was easily over powered. Before everything went black he felt the winds pick up.


End file.
